


The Resurection

by PlantPalFynn



Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Minor background Meerk/Skraak, Resurrection, When in Rome Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: The guides of the dead people have been in the atrium for quite a while by now. Hamid and the Kobolds have passed the hours of waiting by just siting there, eyes closed or staring into the void. One or two of the Kobolds must have fallen asleep by now because Hamid can hear the soft snoring of sleeping Kobolds.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Fynns When in Rome Secret Santa Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	The Resurection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusensical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/gifts).



> Happy holidays Eleanor! this is the second Secret Santa fic! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for [Prince of Hellebore](/users/PrinceofHellebore) for reading over the fic!

The guides of the dead people have been in the atrium for quite a while by now. Hamid and the Kobolds have passed the hours of waiting by just sitting there, eyes closed or staring into the void. One or two of the Kobolds must have fallen asleep by now because Hamid can hear the soft snoring of sleeping Kobolds. When the sun reaches the horizon the doors open for the first time and Skraak comes out, one arm around a slightly swaying and shaky Meerk. Skraak has a happy grin on his face. Meerk has a soft smile on their face. They walk over to Hamid and the rest of the Kobolds who look up and see with relief that their friend and family is back and that they only have white horns now. But that’s fine if that’s the toll they took, it does look very pretty. 

The door to the atrium falls shut again. Meerk and Skraak sit down next to the rest of the Kobolds but they sit very close together, closer than the Kobolds would usually but Hamid doesn’t think of it longer. He just continues to stare at the door waiting for their friends to return. Seconds pass, then minutes, then ten minutes are over and suddenly ten more have passed. Hamid just stares at the door but nothing happens for another hour. 

Then the doors open again and a younger looking Carter steps out. Hamid releases a relieved sigh and waves at Carter and Azu who closes the door behind her. Azu has a soft smile on her face and slightly teary eyes, Carter just looks a bit confused but fine. He has white hair that matches Meerks horns or as Hamid then realises Zolf’s white hair. They walk over and Azu hugs first Hamid, then both Skraak and Meerk at once. Meerk looks a bit startled at the sudden hug but smiles after a bit and Skraak looks content. Lastly she hugs Carter for what looks like the dozenth time from Carter's expression. Then they sit down next to the Kobolds and Hamid. Another 10 minutes pass and then the door opens again, this time Cel with Sassraa on their shoulder emerges. Both of them looking quite chipper and happy. Hamid releases another relieved sigh and then waves back at Cel and Sassraa. Sassraa’s horns are also white just like Meerk’s but it doesn’t bother them. They walk over and Cel sits down next to Azu and lifts Sassraa off their shoulders and places them in their lap. And the waiting starts again, the minutes pass, then hours pass and the sun is starting to set. 

As the sky starts turning red they can hear the creaking of the doors and see it slowly opening. It takes a moment to reveal Zolf. Hamid can’t read his face but the fact that Wilde is not immediately next to Zolf is telling. Hamid can feel his chest tightening and tears collecting in his eyes. Zolf takes a step further out of the door but doesn’t let go of the wooden door, the group of Kobolds, Azu, Carter, Cel and Hamid can not see past the doors from the place where they are sitting, so they can’t see if Wilde is just behind Zolf but it looks like he isn’t. Zolf takes some more steps towards them but there is no other person stepping out behind the open door. A tear starts falling down Hamid's cheek when Zolf is halfway over the square and the wooden door starts to slowly fall shut. That’s it, Hamid thinks, Zolf couldn’t get Wilde back. Another tear starts to fall. Zolf turns around and looks at the door just as a leg shows up from behind the door. And then a man steps out from behind, hair just as white as Carter's or Meerk’s or Sassraa’s horns. When Hamid realizes that it’s Oscar Wilde but without the scar on his cheek, he starts to cry in earnest. Azu lets out a relieved sigh and smiles at Wilde while Carter and Barens just smile at the appearance.

Wildes walks over to them and when he reaches Zolf he starts to walk closer as well. Just as they are close enough that they can talk without having to speak up, Zolf pulls Wilde down by his lapels and kisses him. When he parts the kiss Zolf hugs Wilde and says “I know what you wanted to do and you do not make that pun”, then loosens the arms he wrapped around him. Hamid can see Zolf’s face well enough to see that there is a tear running down it. 


End file.
